Son of Time
by 9Thanatos4
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. If your looking for a happy ending in every chapter. This is not the story your looking for. R&R please
1. Prologue

This story was ask from a friend of mine who made this character. This is the prologue we are making ideas for this story. Some of this story you may not like. Percy, Annabeth and other characters are in this story. My friend is also this site's owner -

I'm on this site. I'm Nico. It'll be easy to find me. My name is in pink XD

Prologue

On the Princess Andromeda foot steps echoed through the ship. The messenger Ethan Nakamura Princess Andromeda was running towards Kronos's quarters.

He burst through the doors without knocking. Kronos's chair turned around from the view of the storms that Poseidon had charmed. He glared at Ethan.

Ethan hesitated from the golden glare in Kronos' eye. "M…my lord? Your son... He's been born."

Luke- I mean, Kronos grinned "Good."

"But it's strange since she's been pregnant with him for a month!" he said.

"I sped up the process. He'll be growing faster then you are, but once he's at age seventeen he'll go back to normal growing, but he'll be small for his age about 5'9. He will have memories training with all kinds of weapons, but he'll remember one by one. He'll only know how to fight with those the most for now," he explained to Ethan and pointed at the wall where two objects poked out. That looked like the same as his scythe, but they were twin hooks.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ethan asked.

"Because if anything goes wrong I need one of my followers to know, so that's why I'm being nice to tell you this," he answered and then turned back to the window. "Where's my son?"

"He's with his mother, Maria Shay. Can we trust that daughter of Aphrodite?" He made a disgusted face.

"If she's willing to have my child I think we can." He turned back towards him.

"Where are they now?" he roared.

"They're in the clinic my lord," he babbled and stepped out of Kronos's way.

Once Kronos stepped out of the room he disappeared into darkness.

There in the clinic Maria laid with the new born in a blanket next to her.  
She smiled at the little one who was asleep. She sighed with relief. She had sleepiness in her eyes, her black hair was messy, and her skin was pale from the long night of the baby's birth. She looked over twenty for someone who's only eighteen.

Kronos appeared outside the door and burst through. With no concern for Maria he moved towards the baby. He grinned at the baby. He was already growing. His black hair was growing, the baby wasn't as small, and a little speck of a white tooth was poking out of its gums.

"I think we should name him Christopher?" Maria smiled trying to sit up.

"Christopher?" Kronos questioned."Never, he'll be named after me but, in a different spelling… Chronos. Monsters will fear his name, but I guess your name choice will cover up his identity. Once he looks seventeen tell him who he is and his true name." He rubbed his finger across the baby cheek and it squirmed.

Maria couldn't argue. She had no strength and she would lose either way. She sighed in agreement.

Baby's birth date: July 30, 2008  
Time: 11:58pm

The next day: The war soon to start.

Ethan was grabbing lunch with some other demigods.

"Who's phone is ringing? "a demigod asked.

Everyone looked at him. "What phone?"

He felt embarrassed that the attention was on him. "I don't know... All I heard was…" His voice stopped because a phone started to ring.

_Ring ring…. ring ring._

Everyone turned to the one eyed kid, Ethan, whose mouth was full. He felt vibrations in his pocket and heard a ring also. He gulped and took out the scythe shape spy ware phone. He opened it. On the screen it said spy called now got news.

He smiled awkwardly. "Uh, later ladies!"

The other demigods were frowning. Some were already passing around his food, but he didn't care. He smirked, thinking how happy Kronos will be about the news about Percy's war plans.

Ethan burst through the door of Kronos's quarters. He was in a war meeting with the other titans.

"What's the meaning of this, Nakamura?" Kronos roared.

Ethan smirked walking towards the table, he pulled out the phone, and slid it across the table towards Kronos. He relaxed a bit when he read the message.

"Excuse me," he grumbled.

He stepped into another room and pointing at Ethan to come, but he wasn't looking.

"Nakamura!" he roared.

Ethan who was distracted looked at all the other titans, who were sitting around the table. He gasped. He ended up jumping at the roar and ran over to Kronos. The titans ended up laughing at him including his mother. He felt shamed, so there went his pride.

One of the other titans roared "Shut every one of them up!"Before he could see who done it the doors slammed shut. He felt relief come over him, but that left when Kronos yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

He didn't hear the words that came from the phone, but he guessed she probably crying.

"If they bomb this ship…" Kronos held back the words.

Ethan was shock by the words.

Silena's eyes were full of tears as she said, "Luke, please! Charlie is going with Percy! Don't hurt him please? Oh gods…"

Kronos's eye dropped at the sound of her pleading. They weren't gold anymore.

Ethan looked at him strangely. "Luke?"

Luke was back. He talked into the phone. "Silena, Charlie will not have a scratch. I promise. "He hung up the phone and he turned towards Ethan who was in shock walked towards Luke, but that's when he realized his eyes were gold once again.

"Pity I told him to relax and yet he fights for control. I guess I'll have to crush his soul." Kronos grinned with delight.

Ethan pushed the words out. "My lord maybe he was just trying to make her agree with us on what we have to do."

"Maybe he was maybe not? I'm still going to crush him." His face turned into a frown. "Come, we must get Maria and my child off this ship."

The mother and the baby was loaded on a boat. Kronos watched as the boat sped off. The afternoon got darker into night as the boat sped further and further away from sight.


	2. Last day

(Wolf)- Okay sorry it took me. Track is tough when you're around national time. I'm going to post up a video link that shows what Chris double hooks looks likes and what they can do. Uh read the chapter like it and Review.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Last day of school: (Chris Shay's POV)

The bells of the high school rang as kids shot out of classrooms, hugging friends. All stopped once when they heard a yell: "Where are you, goth boy?"

Everyone's attention turned to the kid who yelled it. The kid and his gang were always picking on me, Chris Shay. Pushing me into lockers, pushing me when I drinking water so it would spill on my pants, tripping me during lunch so it would spill on me, shoving me into the athletics' kids showers and spill my papers, and turning on the water, and other typical bully stuff.

My attention went to the floor. I could feel eyes on me. They better not rat me out.

In a couple seconds everyone went back to talking, crying, and hugging. The halls were packed. I managed to find my way to squeeze in between gaps, hoping that I would get out without them noticing me. I was almost to the exit, but that's when my luck went bad.

I bumped into one of the guys, Kevin, one of the gang members.

"Hello little fucker." He shoved me into a locker, making a bang, "Oh, sorry Chris I didn't mean to push you. Let me help you outside."

He lied.

My shoulder and head ached. I felt a little dizzy. Kevin picked me up and threw me onto the ground once we got outside and the doors were shut.

I think I dozed off there. The sun wasn't above New York City. It was behind some buildings before I could think I heard voices.

"Hey, he's up," one of the bullies in front of me yelled.

"Hey sleeping beauty? Get up!" He slapped my face a couple of times.

I wanted to run… no wait, fight. I felt my teeth slide against each other. I tried to move my arms, but once I tried to move them, the bullies held them down. My eyes were blurry once I got my vision back. It was a fist. I felt pain come over my face. I heard laughter.

My arms tightened and started fighting for freedom. Why aren't my legs working?

"Whoa!" The guy to my left said.

"What?" The guy in front of me who punch me asked.

"I almost lost his arm!" he struggled to say.

"I almost did too!" The one two my right said.

"You two are weak!" He shouted as he threw another punch into my gut.

I groaned. My left eye hurt, I think I bit my lip, my arms felt like they were on fire, and now I lost my appetite. Why don't I feel my legs? I opened my right eye, fighting tears. My legs were tied so no wonder why....

I felt another blow into my side sending me and the guy to my right into a brick wall. I'm guessing the guy who flew with me hit his head really bad, because he didn't move.

I licked the blood from my lips and struggled with the rope which somehow came untied. The other two guys ran over and checked on their friend. I stood up and stepped away. They shouted at each other.

"Look what you did Kevin! You didn't just let go of Goth Boy, you also send Matt into a wall!" He turned towards me.

"Shut up Kyle! If it wasn't for your, 'I want him to see me as I give him pain' crap we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kevin shouted back.

"Okay then. Now let's get Goth so that we can make up a story while we carry Matt home."

"Fine," he sighed turning towards me.

I'm not sure what happened… well I do it's just it happened all fast and stuff. I remembered a flashback that I can't describe. Anyway what got me out of my flashback was when Kevin grabbed me.

I grabbed his arm twisting him into a spin. I kicked him, sending him into the wall. I felt rage. As I shot my self, off from the kick, about three feet into the air a few meters from the parking lot, I knew where I was.

Kyle, who was helping Kevin up, glared at me. When I landed I felt a pain in my side. I crouched towards the ground and started coughing. Blood came out of my mouth. I guess it's from me swallowing blood from my lip.

I stood with my back arched my head looking down. I hand a feeling that one of them were charging and I put my arm up to block. I felt Kyle's fist hit my hand. That's when I closed my hand around his fist, but as I did. He did something weird and kicked me.

I held onto his fist as my legs went behind me. I pulled his arm and came back at him. I threw my first punch at him, hitting his face. I let go of his fist and twisted around slamming my leg into his stomach. He fell towards the ground holding his gut.

I heard running behind me as I twisted around. Facing him I slid to the side as Kevin ran past me. I tripped him. He landed on Kyle who yelled in pain.

I ran off and heard Kyle yell, "Go get the damn kid!"

I heard Kevin's feet gaining on me as I ran through the parking lot. I threw my jacket off. I cut through the empty parking lot. I would scream for help, but no one was around and no one would drive on a street that goes ten miles an hour. I would've had luck across the street at the shops earlier when they were open.

I tried opening the first door I got to but it wouldn't budge. I turn towards Kevin who walked towards me. I cursed and ran into an alley. There was a two way up ahead. I turned to my left and there was a mountain of trash. I turned to my right getting a glimpse of Kevin, who was a couple of feet away and he looked a little bigger.

My right way was a dead end. Seriously, has my world turned into something like scary movie? I turned around and started climbing the trash utopia.

"Come on! Are you serious?" His voice sounded angry and deeper.

Kevin climbed right behind me and he had a knife. I could feel my left side, sore. My arm was about to give out. I gripped a cardboard box, I think, and pulled back. I felt the trash move. I went falling with trash, but where is Kevin? I popped out of the trash for lungs full of air. I looked at the wall. I'd torn down more than half the trash mountain. Wait... Something big was moving.

"Kevin?" I managed to say.

The big figure was cat like, but ten times the size, maybe more. Its head was weird shaped. I heard voices talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying. The giant figure disappeared and Kevin came over to the wall. His eyes glowed with death. That's when I noticed something.

His clothes were torn, he was taller and tougher. He licked his lips and smiled his teeth sharp. I gasped as the other two kids formed right behind him. They looked the same. He still smiled.

"What the hell are you? I-I mean you all?" I shouted and took a couple steps back.

"You'll find out soon!" he laughed and Matt and Kyle laughed with him.

Matt's head was bruised, a deep purple, almost black. Kyle had scratches, but nothing bad. Kevin had the most demonic eyes out of all of them. They were orange instead of brown now.

"So, brothers' dinner is served and with a delicious fume!" He smiled with hunger and licked his lips again.

I made a face of disgust and took a few steps back and fled.

'None of this is real,' I thought. 'I'm still asleep.'

I pinched myself, but nothing. Everything was the same.

Crap.

I turned to the left, but that should have been the way out. There was a brick wall instead.

"Who put that there?" I heard one of them laugh.

I turned around to catch my breath that I never had caught since I woke up. This was going to be my last night. I have so many questions now, like about the group.

"Okay, I guess this is the end...." I put my hands and knees on the ground. My palms felt cold like it was touching some kind of metal.

"Oh, look he's not running or trying! Man, this is no fun! I was hoping for a decent meal!" Kyle grumbled.

"Shut it you! You know what mom says about fast food." He smirked.

"Ha-ha, you're very funny!" Kyle grumbled.

"Okay, while you two fight I got dibs on his legs!" Matt sounded happy.

Great, I thought. People are calling on me.

"You always get the legs!" Kyle said. It was like he was about to bite his head off.

I looked at the ground and found something weird about what I'm touching. I found two long hooks things. Uh, they weren't here before, right?

"You two shut up! Let's kill him and then we can settle this, okay?" Kevin pushed in between them.

"Okay, okay!" Kyle grumbled.

"Fine," Matt pouted.

"Fine, I guess I'll go kill him alone." Kevin took a couple steps and picked me up.

"Uh.... Kevin, either he has weapons or his fingers are freakishly long." Kyle smiled.

"What are you blabbering about?" He looked at my left arm, but all he heard was:

"Surprised? Well so am I!" and I stuck the hook into his throat and ripped it out.

Kevin dropped me and it was definitely a drop alright. My left leg landed on a crunched up can lid. It went into my thigh, causing me to let out a cry of pain as did for Kevin, but I tore out his vocal cords. So it was more of a moan as he crumbled into dust. The hooks landed next to me, so I grabbed tem.

My leg was shaking in pain. My blood was spilling out through my pants. The can lid was in so deep. I can't pull it out without causing me to lose more blood.

The two cried for their brother and then started laughing.

"More for us!" one to my left hissed. I swung and missed. I tried to stand, but got knocked back down. I fell onto my back into a warm puddle of blood. I tried to think, but I heard nothing in my mind. My death will be soon, I heard something whisper. My eyes went fuzzy until I could only see the sun light fading away from the clouds.

I heard a scream from Matt, I think, and another scream from Kyle.

Then I heard two voices. "I sense a lot in his future."

I felt a hand on my thigh and then a tug. I felt pain shoot through my body, but I didn't cry or moan. I felt something warm and tasty pour onto my lips, into my mouth. I swallowed it, tasting chocolate cake.

My mouth wasn't dry any more, but my eyes saw green eyes staring down at me.

"Who are you?" I managed to say, but it was a different voice that answered this time and these eyes were gray.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Her eyes glowed. "Sleep now…"

****************************************************************************************************************************************

I'll try to update it before my trip to Iowa. Review!!!


End file.
